Shielding Her Loves
by Pupmon1
Summary: Beruka is never reckless...or at least she never considers herself reckless. Is it reckless to protect the ones you love? [Dragon's Retainers]


Beruka groaned in pain...everything hurt, and now that the adrenaline of battle has worn off, the assassin's training allowed her to feel...everything. Every cut...every bruise...every strike left by the bandits her lady was tasked with destroying.

And destroy they did...Camilla with her retainers in tow destroyed every last one of those annoying bandits who were stealing the king's taxes. But their side took their fair share of damage. Mostly Beruka.

"Why did you do that?"

Beruka groaned and forced her eyes open, finding her partner, Selena, and her mistress, Lady Camilla, looking down at her. As she focused on something beyond her pain, she noticed her head was cradled in her lady's lap, and Selena's hands were ghosting over her body...so that's what was causing the random spikes in pain.

"...gentle gentle…" she muttered weakly.

Selena jumped back and nodded. "S-sorry."

Beruka sighed and closed her eyes once again. "Beruka, you should be more careful." Beruka twitched a little at her lady's scolding tone.

"I was careful," she responded simply.

"If this is you being careful, I don't want to see you reckless." Selena put a small amount of pressure on her partner's side, the squeak of pain eeking of her partner made her point for her.

"...there was a lancer flanking you...I could intervene, so I did..."

"And then you darted off to take a hit for Camilla."

Beruka heard Camilla sigh and her hands drummed lightly against Beruka's forehead. "I think you spent more time taking hits for us than actually fighting."

"That's not true…" Beruka muttered, only to squeak again when Selena squeezed her shoulder.

"How many arrows did you take for Camilla?"

"Or lances for Selena?"

"...I had to protect you…"

Camilla and Selena sighed in unison, but Beruka couldn't help but smile a little. She knew they were upset...and they were trying to scold her, but she couldn't help but feel content. They didn't want her to get hurt...they cared.

"Bebe, you're humming."

Beruka opened one eye and looked at Selena. "...and?"

"We're trying to scold you! Stop being happy!"

Beruka couldn't help but smile a little at Selena. "Hmm...no…"

Camilla sighed and shook her head. "Selena, go see if Elise is done with the others."

Selena moved to get up, but was stopped when Beruka grabbed her pant leg. "Beruka, let go. Camilla's given me an order."

Usually that was enough to get Beruka to leave Selena alone...but her grip only tightened. Beruka was too tired for her obedient mindset to kick in...and she didn't want Selena to leave.

Selena looked up at Camilla and sighed. "Bebe's being needy."

Camilla shrugged and gestured for her to sit back down. "Alright then. I'm sure Elise will show up as soon as she can."

Beruka hummed contently as Camilla slowly pulled her into her lap. Camilla wrapped her arms around Beruka's stomach, holding her close to her chest. Selena settled down beside her mistress and rested her head on her partner's shoulder. Beruka smiled and closed her eyes...that ache in her body started to disappear. Their warmth...the rhythm of their breathing was relaxing...almost infectious, as they drifted off beside her.

The ex assassin allowed her body to relax. The ache kept her mind awake and alert, but her body fell into the rhythm alongside her warm mistress and partner. Her relaxation was halted when there was the distinct sound of boots on stone.

"Be quiet Elise...they've fallen asleep…"

The sound halted and Princess Elise's voice rose barely above a squeek. "I-I won't wake them."

Beruka hummed and nodded slightly. "Good." She opened one eye and looked up at the small blonde.

"You still need healing?" she asked carefully, holding up her rod as if Beruka didn't know what she meant by that question.

"I believe so, yes…" Beruka allowed her gaze to wander down to the bandages and bruises on her body. "Can you do so without waking them?"

Elise smiled and nodded. "Of course." Elise held up her staff and Beruka shivered as the staff emitted a golden light.

The young assassin twitched and closed her eyes. Being healed always felt strange...not just the ache disappearing and the feeling of the wounds closing on her body. There was a strange cold feeling of being bathed in that light. Others said it felt warm and comforting…but it reminded Beruka of...before. Not only is the light is far too bright, not like Selena is, but in a bad way...but it reminds her of her father. Her father always scolded her as he bathed her in this healing light. If she closed her eyes, she could almost hear his voice.

Beruka's shoulders relaxed when that light left her, the majority of her wounds healed. "There, feeling better?" Elise asked softly.

"Yes. Thank you, Elise," Beruka said. She watched Elise nod and retreat from the area. Beruka smiled and closed her eyes, letting herself relax again.


End file.
